


Kwami Freedom

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, lovesquare fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Marinette allows all the kwamis out in the real world when she's free, and they go explore time and can go wherever as well. However, fluff figures out Ladybug and Chat Noir are better off knowing who the other is and tells Tikki this. Marinette overhears, and has to make a choice: will she reveal or not?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Kwami Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/gifts).



> Sorry for not posting for a while. This one shot refused to finish itself, and it took a while to find betas that would read over it. It's finally done, and I'm glad to finally post it! It's a prompt fullfillment from InkyCoffee, since she wrote the prompt. 
> 
> Credit also to Khanofallorcs and Maria <3 (that's her Discord name, I don't know her Ao3 name if she has one).
> 
> This oneshot is for SilverMoonSky, because she's been an awesome mod and person to talk to in general! Enjoy it!

“None of you kwamis seem to get any freedom, other than Tikki and Wayzz. I’ll let not only you both stay out if you’d like, but all of you. You all deserve it, especially since you’ve used your powers for good all these years,” Marinette says. 

“Aww, Marinette, you don’t have to do that for us!” Daizzi says with glee.

“I can only do it in the evenings and weekends, but you should be able to get out sometime,” Marinette says.

“Ooo, and we can mess with time! That’ll be fun, but we need to meet at the central Burrow if any of us get lost. I’ve also set an automatic Burrow for when we should come back. I can keep the portals open without actually being in the central Burrow, and only allow you to go in if you remember the keyword, which will be ’ Burrow’. Deal?” Fluff suggests.

“Oh, and I can create a central portal, so you can go anywhere as well. I’ll keep it open in all timezones by combining my powers with Fluff’s, so you can be anywhere, anytime,” Kaalki says

“Deal! I’ll look over all of this,” Tikki says.

“Well, you’ve been hidden from us for years, and haven’t caused too much trouble without us humans, so I think you can handle being by yourself,” Marinette agrees.

“Great! Do we start tonight?” Fluff asks.

“Sure! Go free,” Marinette says. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Tikki offers.

“I guess there are moments I could relive. Fluff agreed to keep the portal open, and Kaalki is going to make it accessible to all of us, so I think it’ll be fine. I’ll join you!” Marinette agrees.

“All right! Burrow!” Fluff says, “the portal’s open, and the portal will reopen if any of you say it.” 

  
  


Marinette somehow hops to another timeline. She notices that it’s raining. She watches as Adrien gives her past self his umbrella. She sighs as she relives it, even if she was just watching. 

“Burrow!” she says, as the Burrow opens and she goes to the day she got Alya and Nino together. She sees that Nino used to have a crush on her and then she passively rejected it by putting Alya and Nino in a cage together as Ladybug, and watches as their past selves fall in love.

“I unintentionally got those two together, why can’t Adrien and I be like that? Just lock us up and have us slowly fall in love with each other? Oh, now I wish it worked that way,” she agonizes, feeling a pain in her heart.

A portal opens up randomly in front of her, and it lands her back in her room and to the present time. It was an automatic feature Fluff put so that if anyone was still lost and their time exploring different time zones was up, the portal would open, and they could go back. She has to admit, it was a really helpful feature to include. Fluff also gave the Burrows the capability to track people not originally from any given timeline.

Marinette sits down, and the kwamis fly around her. “How’d exploring different timelines and different places go?” Marinette asks.

“Oh, I got to see the pyramids being built!” Tikki says.

“I got to remeet some of my past holders. They’re just as wonderful as I remember!” Mullo squeaks.

“I got to see the future of Paris, and it’s wonderful,” Fluff says.

“That’s great! I’ve been watching the day Adrien and I met. I also watched the day where Alya and Nino got together. I didn’t mess with it, but it sure was wonderful! I also wished I could be with Adrien that easily,” Marinette says. 

“Don’t worry Marinette, you’ll get there,” Tikki says.

“I hope so. Anyway, the present doesn’t seem bad, so I don’t think any of you have caused anything too terrible,” Marinette says, “so I’ll let you out like this as much as I can.”

“That’s good to hear,” Barkk chimes in. 

“ I’m glad you all think that’s a good idea. I might even ask Chat Noir if Plagg can come over from time to time. I’m sorry I can’t get Nooroo and Duusuu to come over, but I hope you all have fun out here in the real world a little more often,” Marinette says.

  
  


The next evening, Marinette lets the kwamis out. “Alright, whoever wants to go, I’m going to open the burrow for you all to have access to,” Fluff says, “like last time, the portal will automatically open in front of you when it’s over, and you go back to this room, present time.”

“I’ll be staying here this time, I have no idea where or when to go next,” Marinette says.

The kwamis hop in and Fluff chooses to go to a random time in the future that is still in Paris. She sees Ladybug and Chat Noir, but instead of seeing them talk to instruct each other to defeat the akuma, they just jump around, dodge things, and use their special powers like they know what the other is doing. Fluff watches the battle, knowing they’ll be just fine, but also shocked because of how in sync they are. Chat still makes puns, but that’s all he’s saying. What was most surprising was when they were done. 

“Nice going, Chat! I was crazy to think you and Adrien couldn’t be the same person. You have the same kindness,” future Ladybug says, hugging him.

“No, it was you who did great, Purrincess,” future Chat purrs and hugs back.

_They know each other’s identities! Not only that, they’re so in sync they don’t have to talk. It seems like Chat is that Adrien boy Marinette is crazy over. She sure would get a laugh out of this. If she knew that her crush loved her back this whole time, except it’s as Ladybug, she’d wonder how she didn’t know. I’m just going to keep watching._

They detransform and go back to their homes as usual. It does seem that they’re closer, almost soulmates. They are meant to be together, and here they are in the future, very close and very in tune with each other in so many different ways. It even goes beyond the miraculous. It’s the strongest connection Fluff has ever seen. She almost forgets to come back to the present time but makes it anyway. 

Fluff still hasn’t mentally recovered from the shock that came from seeing the future like this. _The akumas were taken down faster because they had a better idea where the other person was and they could transform together. They don’t even have to run away from each other to detransform. This keeps things less risky, rather than riskier like they had all once feared. She might have to tell Tikki and Plagg, once he gets to come over._

Marinette then asks about what’s been going on once Fluff returns, and she decides not to tell her yet. Maybe Marinette isn’t ready to hear this. Fluff didn’t want any in-depth talks about a possible reveal in a time meant for Master-Kwami interaction. There was no way she was going to let the future go any other way, but next time, Fluff would go to a timeline in which they don’t reveal themselves and find what happens.

  
  


The following evening, the portal is open, but Marinette doesn't go this time either. Fluff lets the other kwamis go in first. She hops in and finds a timeline where they hadn’t revealed themselves. 

The first thing Fluff notices is that it takes longer for the heroes to show up. Even when they do come together to fight, they get close to losing and they are fighting without much energy. She then hops to the next time an akuma happens just to see if it was just a rough day or if not knowing each other’s identities was the cause of making everything not work that well. 

Fluff finds that it was not knowing who the other was that caused all this. Chat Noir kept telling Ladybug to reveal the truth and she never said yes to that. Tensions grew because of it, and they got even closer to losing. Fluff doesn’t want this to be their reality. She now knows it is even more important to tell Tikki and Plagg about this, especially if they want to defeat Hawkmoth. When the portal opens, Fluff immediately spots it and rushes in. She’s safely back in the present and still has a chance to make sure it isn’t their reality. 

“We should all talk about our experiences to each other instead of hearing only certain kwamis each day,” Fluff openly suggests once all the kwamis come back. 

“That’s a great idea, Fluff! We should do that. You get to choose who to be with. I’ll let you all talk, and if there’s anything I should know, come to me and let me know,” Marinette says.

Fluff immediately floats towards Tikki.

“Tikki, I have something very important to tell you,” Fluff says, still floating frantically.

“What is it, Fluff?” Tikki responds with worry on her face.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir need to have a reveal,” Fluff says a little too quickly.

“No, Fluff! I know my Ladybug! She’s not ready yet!”

“But I’ve seen the timeline! If she and Chat reveal their identities to each other now, it will make their partnership stronger!”

“Fluff, are you sure about this?” Tikki says, expressing concern.

“Trust me. Not only will this improve their relationship, it will also prevent them from losing, or even coming close to losing their ongoing battle with Hawkmoth!” Fluff explains.

Marinette overhears this and wonders what to do. She’s completely clueless. Should she reveal to Chat who she is? Will this save Paris? If that’s what had to be done, she’ll do it, but is there any price to this? 

She decides to possibly join Fluff and have Tikki come along with her to help her decide whether to do it, based on what reality looks like in the future. How much of a difference would it make? She knew she could trust the kwamis, but was she ready yet? She contemplates asking future Ladybug when to reveal to Chat Noir or asking the bad future’s Ladybug what happened to cause the future that ended up happening. She’d go look tomorrow, weigh her options, and move forward. 

  
  


The next evening, she lets the kwamis go, but holds back Fluff and Tikki. “Why are we staying here while the other kwamis get to go just about anywhere, anytime?” Fluff asks.

“I’m taking you both on a special mission,” Marinette says, “last night, I overheard you two talking about whether or not I should reveal myself to Chat Noir. Fluff said it would be better for Paris if we knew, but Tikki said I wouldn’t be ready yet. I want to see what Fluff saw.”

“If she’s right, are you sure you’re willing to risk this?” Tikki says.

“If it’ll make Paris safer, then that’s how it should happen,” Marinette says, with the confidence of Ladybug strong in her voice.”Fluff, take us to the future where we reveal ourselves.” 

Fluff opens the portal and takes them to the future of Paris where it isn’t much different, only improved. Marinette observes her future self rushing to the akumas quicker, and Chat Noir arriving earlier. They battle in sync with minimal chatter and akumas get purified quickly, only taking an hour or two, rather than a few hours. They also cover for each other, which is when Marinette’s eyes open wide in shock. They even hide together to detransform.

“ _Adrien_ is Chat Noir! He always goes to the bathroom when there’s an attack, just like I do, and I never see them both in the same place,” Marinette realizes, “we’re also doing a better job working together after the reveal. Tikki, I think Fluff’s right. It’s time to put the noodles in the boiling water.”

“Well, if this is why Paris is safer, then do it. It’s too late today, so try tomorrow, but call him now,” Tikki instructs.

Fluff takes them back to Marinette’s room in the present.

“Ok. We’re safe now. Tikki, spots on!” 

Ladybug calls Chat on her phone. “Chat, I need you to meet me at Marinette’s bakery tomorrow morning at 7. We need to know who the other’s civilian identity is. Will that be ok with you?” 

“Of course, but why do you want to know who I am now, rather than when I kept asking?” Chat inquires.

“Fluff showed Tikki and I what would happen if we did each know who the other is. It made Paris safer. It made us so in sync in battle. I don’t know how far in the future that was, but it was still us under those masks,” Ladybug explains.

“How do you know that the Chat Noir you saw was me, and not someone who just looks like me?” Chat answers.

“Chat… I...because under the mask, you are Adrien,” Ladybug says.

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m not Adrien,” Chat denies.

“You don’t have to keep the charade up, Chat. You’re going to know who I am tomorrow anyway,” Ladybug says.

“Fine, I”m Adrien. I’ll see you as Chat tomorrow,” he answers, “bye.”

“Bye.”

  
  


The next morning, Marinette takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down. “Tikki, I may have said to do this, but I still don’t know if this should happen, even if Paris is better off with us knowing who the other is,” Marinette says.

“You can always change your mind,” Tikki says, putting her tiny kwami hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“The fate of Paris rests on this. If I don’t do this soon, Paris might end up worse off,” Marinette says.

“I can see your concern. You choose whatever you think is best. I can’t deny what we saw with Fluff,” Tikki says.

“Ok then. I’ve made my choice. Tikki, spots on.”

She went to Marinette’s balcony and swung out of it to meet Chat Noir there. “Ok. Adrien, don’t freak out too much when you realize I’m a disappointment outside the mask, because I definitely am,” Ladybug says, preparing for the worst.

“Whoever you are under the mask, you’re most certainly not a disappointment. Go ahead, detransform.”

“Spots off,” Ladybug closes her eyes and gently speaks.

Adrien is shocked. _Marinette_. Marinette is the amazing girl under that mask. The one who he said he loved under the mask at the very beginning. The one he, admittedly, almost worshipped. His partner is one of his closest friends. Marinette is finally relieved, since she’s secretly wanted to tell someone, anyone really, who she is under the mask; and here she is, knowing that her crush likes her back, but he doesn’t know she feels the same. 

“Adrien, there’s something I’ve always wanted to tell you,” Marinette says.

“Yes, Marinette?” Chat says, eyes gleaming.

“I love you more than you could ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
